nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Walden
Liberal like in Neoliberalism and Classical liberalism? Or liberal = progressive? 07:45, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Well, ask it McKinley . (I just created this page because I got sick of those red links. If you want to change everything, you may do it) --Bucurestean 08:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, alright. 08:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Can i borrow this party to develop a true Liberal Party? Intothewild 19:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yup, I suppose you can. This isn't really somebody's own work, so I guess you can 'borrow' it Good luck McCandless! (love the movie btw) 19:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you Andy McCandless 19:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Into The Wild Eddie Vedder on the minimal state principle: There's those thinkin' more or less, less is more, ''but if less is more, how you keepin' score? ''It means for every point you make, your level drops. ''Kinda like you're startin' from the top... ''and you can't do that. (Source: Society - Eddie Vedder) Note that this is meant to be funny, welcome to Lovia and good luck with your party! 09:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I LOOOOOOOVE THAT SONG. Eddie Vedder's scores for Into the wild are amazing. No surprise he won an Oscar for his music. 11:32, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Membership I would like to become a member of this party. Can I? I want a neutral position and free economy too. Harold Freeman 13:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I believe you can just add your name to the list, I'm pretty sure that for joining a libertarian party you don't need to be approved or anything 14:01, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :: I suppose Yuri is right. Just write your name onto the page 17:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::: I added yur name Harold. Andy McCandless 09:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::: Thank you, I liked to have done it myself but no big deal right? Harold Freeman 14:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Laurence Is Laurence a descendent from Joseph McKinley ? --Lars 09:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :I suppose he is? 10:38, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Think tank Maybe we have to start a think tank like Cassiopeia? Pierlot McCrooke 09:41, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :That looks like a great idea. Put me on the list. Any ideas for a name ? Lars 12:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Walden Pub? Pierlot McCrooke 12:05, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, why not --Lars 13:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::I expect it to be open for non-members too :-) 13:52, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Why don't we call it 'free thought' or 'free speech' (saka da jawabi), my dad had a pamphlet called like that and it goes well with the parties ideals. Harold Freeman 15:55, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Doubt strikes again I hope no one will be angry with me I have my doubts on staying a member of this party. When I become a congressman I have a certain responsibility to the people. I can not longer support the ideology of this party (especially the foreign one). I will keep myself an associate of this party and support the members in the election. Harold Freeman 07:58, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Are you a doubter, mr. Freeman? 13:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::It turns out I am a liberal, not a libertarian. I was offered to become chairman of the liberal party too so I will leave this party for good. Harold Freeman 07:28, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::That's a pity. Andy McCandless 10:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Funny evolutions, sometimes... All of a sudden the WLP has five members, and now it falls back to.. two. 12:54, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Libertarianism wasn't the hype, the real shifting lines lay underneath the ideologies. After the reorganization of the Progressive Democrats things around here got more politicized than before and (re)orientation was needed 15:29, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Maybe this is suitable for an article in the TNCT Pierlot McCrooke 16:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Dimi? Pierlot McCrooke 16:06, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Liberal Democrats I would like to contact the chairman privately --Bucurestean 14:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I saw him in Libertas momentarily. --Lars Washington 15:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Oooooo, onderonsjes 17:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) (just joking of course) Good luck with elections! Hi everyone, I just read your party's campaign advertisement which Andy has left on my talk page. I must say many of your simplistic principles seem necessary for Lovia's brighter future, and not to mention, I also enjoyed reading Thoreau's writings for my English class. Good luck with your campaigns. :) Christina Evans 08:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :If you read Thoreau I hope you have also read his critics? I know some people who took everything by Thoreau like granted. They went crazy and started a 'new life' in the woods chasing boars and such. Rather sad if you think about it. 13:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Seriously? that is tragic indeed :( Christina Evans 22:32, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you Christina!! 14:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::I always try to keep Eddie Vedder's lyrics in mind - I hope you don't mind, Andy, that I borrow your topic; There's those thinkin' more or less, less is more, but if less is more, how you keepin' score? It means for every point you make, your level drops. Kinda like you're startin' from the top... and you can't do that. ::::-- 07:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Eddie Vedder. 14:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Lots of fans of Into The Wild here, right? 16:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::::It seems :). I, Yuri, Enrico Pollini (Ingmar), you, Arthur - it seems - and perhaps even more people 17:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I am as well, though I'm a rather recent fan. -- 08:09, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The latest Pearl Jam stuff very much sounds like Eddie Vedder's solo work. 08:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Indeed. How is the one song called? "Just Breathe" or so. -- 11:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::That's it. 13:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations with the elections Watching the exit polls with a couple of hours to go, I want to congratulate you already with your victory. The WLP have shown to be a popular party, loved by the people. You have obtained an amazing result in the elections. I'm convinced that Lovia will have the possibility to enjoy more of this democratic party in the near future. History has been written with the election of your three members in Congress. We wish you all the good luck in the coming year in the Congress! In name of the LD. --Bucurestean 17:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations on behalf of the PD. Also, I would like to invite the WLP in a 'five point dialogue' about the reform that awaits us. It seems best to me if we first talk about a shared proposal, instead of each making our own proposal in Congress. 11:32, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. i already found my way to the five point dialogue 14:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Article It's getting quite a proper article, i think .. 15:38, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, it looks really fine! Maybe I should have a look at this page and change it a bit ;) --Bucurestean 15:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::can i do that?? great! I'll try to fix that when i'm here next time. i'm off now. 15:44, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I hope you don't mind a based my story a bit on yours? --Bucurestean 16:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Both of your party articles are getting better and better, I have to admit! Were I not ideologically alligned to the Progressives, I would choose these parties based upon the articles! -- 18:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks! 14:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Leftist meeting All leftist inspired members of the WLP are hereby invited to join our meeting! Since I don't know which of you libertarians have leftist aspirations, I'll let you decide for yourselves. 07:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) KRP Since I wan't there but know about it was it a major peirod of the Kingdom-Republican Party?Marcus Villanova 20:43, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :KRP was quite big in August 2008, but soon fell apart (because it wasn't really a union of politically agreeing people, but just a bunch of semi-republicans.) I know it now redirects here, but that is because Walden "took over" the remainder of the KRP (then "NKU") as to obtain Pierlot as a member. 05:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::It turned out he bought a cat in a sac (or whatever animal they buy in proper English), Pierlot must be the most swinging member of them all. He's a good kid though. 10:34, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree. He is the biggest party swinger in world history, even . But yes, he's a good kid and it's a bad thing (especially for the Waldeners) to have lost him. 12:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Did I get it right? Is my favorite gone? (sad) you must be kidding. --Lars Washington 15:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::He is (temporarily) gone indeed. And he is blocked at the moment for repeated and intentional vandalism. 15:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Wondering I was already wondering when my table would get copied and now I know. It is indeed very nice and I hope more parties will follow! 08:48, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Why I think we need a new regulator in society And why I believe Walden must therefore adapt its program dear Waldeners, so that's you Martha, and edward if you're around, I propose a change to our program; quite drastic but very realistic. currently, we're a libertarian party. that is, we oppose big state, market interference and so on. that kind of libertarianism is actually some form of ultra-classical liberalism. By opposing market interference and dogmatically rejecting all centralized state organization, we choose The Market as our main regulator, rather than The State. the Market however does 'not' represent the people of Lovia. It doesn't represent anything at all. it's just a mechanism. Perhaps it is time we libertarians realize we should reject dogma, rather than state interference. if we reject the "holy free market" dogma, and embrace state interference, when beneficial to the people, Walden might become a Better Party. That's why i propose to alter our program. Away with the ultra-lib statements. introducing a more social point of view, that protects our people's LIBERTY through the STATE, rather than through the MARKET. What about it waldeners? of course, we keep our ecological stances! we could become an enlightened social green party with great respect for our libertarian liberties.. 15:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::O Away with dogma? My world collapses! Serious now, are we getting progressive sentiments Andy? 16:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Seems like it. Not a bad thing. Liberal dogma is an awkward thing. I got this one guy on Facebook, he's one of the leaders of the liberal students' movement in Antwerp, and constantly goes to liberal meetings in the States and so. Smart guy, but oh so dogmatic. Strange to think I was very much alike once. 08:58, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Just think about Inception to see how 'determined' an idea can be - raagh, it is like a virush. Serious, it is tempting to idolize a principle that just sounds like logic. I often need to resist it myself... ::::I know. I'm glad to see I sort of managed to get rid of ideas. It's an ambiguous thing, you know. I lose identity by losing my dogmas and ideas, and I must often look like an inconsistent guy; but on the other hand: that's something to be proud of. I can say I didn't stick to an idea I got when I was younger, probably influenced by my parents and my environment. I can say I changed my mind and discovered and appreciated another POV. I have the right to believe I actually improved 09:14, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I've changed a lot too; from a relativist centrist to a radical progressive leftie. If I read things I wrote back three years ago I think 'wow, what was I stupid?!' 09:17, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ditto 09:25, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::@PM: yeah, away with dogma. i was kind of struggling with our program because being progressive, nature-protecting and caring about the people is hard to combine with dogmas like ::* states are there to protect our liberties, and nothing else ::* da State is Evil ::* we should not mingle in the free running of the Market or Wall Street. ::So in a way, i suppose, our king has made the same reasonings.. you're always welcome in Walden, King! ;;) 17:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Walden response That's a big change you want to do... So am I right we'll be becoming a green social-democratic party? Martha Van Ghent 17:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :not exactly. we won't become a clone of the cpl.nm or the llcp. we'll be equally progressive than the cpl.nm, but of course we'll maintain our position and centrist party. i think Walden could become the Progressive Green party without being explicitly leftist. you know what i mean? and like I wrote: we will still be the party FIGHTING FOR RIGHTS, FREEDOMS etc. In that way, we are just as much libertarian as before. we'll just abandon those dogmas like free-market and no-state. 17:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::All right. Well, I gotta think this thru for a minute . Martha Van Ghent 17:37, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::alright, you do that. and you'll see martha, that becoming less dogmatic and more socially engaged will do us good. Sometimes, we Waldeners lose contact with the ground, you know? We gotta keep in touch with the people. 17:39, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok. Would you then change our name...? Martha Van Ghent 17:40, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::hm, i dunno. we could. what d'you think? We could shorten it? i kinda started loving our "waldeners" thingy, so i wouldn't do away with that. 17:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What about "Walden"? Just "Walden", I mean.. Martha Van Ghent 17:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::yeah, why not . our logo could use an update just as well ;) 17:42, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Or uhm, Social Walden? Martha Van Ghent 17:43, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::naaah 17:43, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Progressive Walden? Walden Progressive? Martha Van Ghent 17:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I like the Progressive thingy, but it's so silly to have a two letter abbreviation, isn't it? imagine us lovians discussing politics: ::::::::::::so the LDers said to the PWers, don't mess with the CCPL or the LLCP will get at you :::::::::::know what i mean? by just being Walden, we are unique and intensely awesome. 17:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::That's right. Well, "Walden" it is then. I'll just sleep it over and think about our program, ok? Martha Van Ghent 17:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::that's fine dear. 17:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ok. Let's do it. Let's re-do our manifesto via e-mail? Martha Van Ghent 08:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Walden Ecological Party is a better new name Pierlot McCrooke 17:57, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :"wep"? no way. 18:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Wep is really nothing. If, and I don't know if you want a new name, the new party name needs some charisma, it needs to provide identity Jon Johnson 18:27, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :::You could make walden an abbreviation. Just a suggestion, I have no idea on how to make that work either. Sorry for this misplaced comment. Harold Freeman 07:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not misplaced . I had been thinking of that too, but I can't find a catchy abbreviation, so I'd rather not do it. Martha Van Ghent 08:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::If one can not find a good solution one should stop asking the question :-) Harold Freeman 09:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Suggestion: WALIPA --Lars Washington 10:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::headquarters in Malipa, that rhymes Jon Johnson 12:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :'WALIPA' sounds like a brand for ice pop. 15:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :would you like Cherry, Grape, or Orenge... The one thing i hate about ice pops they never taste like Cherry or Grape. Marcus Villanova 16:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Back on topic: I liked the WLP, it was unique... although you say it won't end up as a CPL/LLCP clone I fear that is what will happen. Still, my opinion means nothing. Semyon E. Breyev 16:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I hope you don't really mean that! Marcus Villanova 16:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the Waldeners are just being honest here: the party does have some 'ugly beasts' hidden in their program (no offense guys) and they now realize they don't want to stick to them. You shouldn't keep what does no good, that is a fair deal when it comes to party programs. 16:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::True. 17:04, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know they have to update, but (in my opinion) it makes Lovian politics slightly less interesting. That's all. Semyon E. Breyev 17:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I know what you mean. On the other, Yuri is right: if it's better for the people, any party should change. Of course, funny parties are a nice thing in a country's history 17:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What like the Rhino Party Beer Party or my Favortie Monster Party! Marcus Villanova 20:40, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::What a coincidence: I happen to be on those two Wikipedia pages only yesterday 07:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::It would be fun to start a joke party in Lovia. Semyon E. Breyev 08:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Yes we should everyone (Including me) is being all grumpy and mad over the debates in congress! We should make a party were anyone can join but still stay in there own party! Will make it... IDK i'm funny but i'm not very goood at Politcal Satire! Marcus Villanova 23:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Joining Humm i've checked over your parties platform and it's very close to mine! So i would like to dislove my party and join the WLP if it's alright with you! I will also turnover all Labor Party headquarters to the WLP! So chairman Andy may I join? Marcus Villanova 23:27, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I reckon you are free to make yourself a member . Also, I could not think of a reason to refuse you as a member! You are a valued Member of the Congress, as it is! -- 05:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::yeaa welcome with the waldeners marcus!!! i'm glad you joined. And i'm telling you: you won't regret it! as you can see, we're making our program a bit more social and less dogmatic next week, so i suppose you as a former Progressive and LLCPer will like that. Welcome in the club! 05:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Good choice marcus! I'm fully supporting this! Jon Johnson 07:57, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool i'll edit all the things to make them upto date! Marcus Villanova 17:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Looks like the new Walden could fill a political 'niche in the market'. Semyon E. Breyev 16:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I Guess you could say that! and we're tied for the second strongest party (MOTC) wise ! Marcus Villanova 16:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The Academy for your consideration! The WLP video! thumb|300px|right|The WLP Video!You like? Marcus Villanova WLP 19:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Wonderful you used Beethoven! (though that is one of the standard Microsoft-enshrined tracks). I expected more politics but it is a cool vid; especially the Star Wars-like floating text. 06:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Lovely, you are good at this, good to have some innovation, I'm looking forward to the next campaigning period, it'll be a new level of competing... Jon Johnson 11:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::FACE COME MARIO... 12:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Have you found the video yet? Jon Johnson 13:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::@All - It was sorta suppose to be a introduction video, next time well be all about politics and fancier! So watch out Marcus Villanova WLP 18:20, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::What program do you use, to create all this prettiness? Jon Johnson 21:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Easy it's actually just Windows Movie Maker, very good for a free and easy to use program! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::@Jon: I can use WMM so if you need assistance... I didn't find a good quality video yet, but we do have the dvd (or we can always download a torrent). 06:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Didn't you have the adobe movie editor yuri? and I think it'll be a torrent, because how can you edit a dvd? Jon Johnson 07:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I removed it since I never used it. You could choose to rip the dvd; I've never done that before but the quality would be better then a torrent (I think). 07:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Probably, but I think (since it would be logical) that dvd's are highly secured and it's taken care of that not one can rip it. I think that's logical since it contains: een beetje filmliefhebber kijkt het origineel Jon Johnson 08:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::@Marcus: nicely done . 18:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::why- that's good man! walden rocks!! 19:36, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Thnx maybe when elections come or somthing i'll make a better better special features vid! Marcus Villanova WLP :::::::::::::Welcome in Walden, Marcus! Glad to have you with us Martha Van Ghent 06:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) hey marcus, i made a similar video, using the same program. now we have two . you're in it too. It's actually about our new program. 11:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Video:Walden manifesto (Aug 6) Name change hey guys! we're changing our name to "Walden". i just want to make clear that the WLP is not a "former party": we still are the same party. so don't add us to the list of former parties. it's nothing but a namechange and some changes in policy as we go. 07:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I also simplified our offices and headquarters. we really had too much. Now there's one per state, and that'll do. 08:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Lovely What a lovely party! I really like the changes the party made: chapeau as the french would say! Jon Johnson 09:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :thanx man. we still gotto change the manifesto, you see. But i'm sure the changes will only make us (walden) get closer with you guys (cplnm). progressives, you see :) 09:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I love to see this move, and I hope we can work a little closer in the future, I mean congress and so on... Jon Johnson 10:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::sure we will. the majority of congress now is clearly progressive. 11:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::A little pun for the next WALDEN election campaign: 'We Abandoned Libertarian Dogma'-ENers. 11:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::good one ;) 11:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Na, it's a stupid joke. I'm glad you try to keep up appearances though. 11:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC)